


Let's Make a Litter (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Catboys & Catgirls, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Piledriver (Position), nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: Felicia, your biggest idol and life partner, is in heat. And there is nothing you wouldn’t do to make your catgirl happy. Isn’t it a good night to give her a full litter?
Relationships: Felicia (Darkstalkers)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Let's Make a Litter (Commission)

It's not unusual for you to find yourself awake in the middle of the night. The sudden moments of needing water or going to the bathroom during the dark hours were common. The uncommon part of that night were the noises.

As you stir awake, your throat dry and in need of a glass of water, the first thing that catches your attention are the moans coming from the corner of the room. You don't need a light to know what's going on. As you slowly get up and sit on bed, you take a good look at the woman across the bedroom from you, looking at the absent-minded smile on her face as she coos softly. She would usually be in bed with you, sleeping peacefully, but she seemed to be... Masturbating?

"Felicia?" You ask out loud, attracting her attention. "What are you...?"

"I think it's one of THOSE days..." She answers. You can tell she's blushing, and yet she has the biggest smile.

There's not a single day you don't count your blessings for having that frisky, playful cat girl as your companion. But being there at all times for the easily excitable Felicia, as the #1 fan and recurring face at the front row of her musicals, make her fall in love. From a presence atop the stage, she turned into the pet you shared the bed with.

However, there were always the times of the month where she would be, quite literally, in heat. The already energetic Felicia would turn into a sex-needy animal, going out of her way to let you know she needed your help. This, it looks like, is one such moment: as the buxom blue-haired beauty rubs her nether regions with her index while the other paw-like hand claws at the carpeted floor with those long and dangerous feline nails, she looks at you with desire and a wicked sense of need in her eyes.

"It can't be helped," she continues; "I didn't want to wake you up, but just LOOKING at you makes me horny..."

"You could've woken me up," you answer with a naughty smirk on your face. "Have I ever not helped you with that?"

"But you were looking so peaceful!" Felicia mewls, forcing herself to stop rubbing her own pussy to make her way up to you, walking on her fours like a loving cat would. You can hear the vibration coming from her throat as she purrs loudly. "But since you're up now... You COULD help me...!"

"Of course I could. Just come on over," you relax on bed and position yourself in a way that invites her to come sit on your lap. She would take upon that invitation whether she was in heat or not, but strangely enough, she doesn't hop on your lap immediately. Instead, she approaches your legs almost curiously, nuzzling the inside of your thighs and ultimately your manhood, rubbing her nose and cheeks all over where your shaft is while her ears twitch in excitement.

"You're already getting hard for me..." Felicia celebrates, noticing the already engorging manhood in your pajama pants. They're light enough for any activity down there to become rather obvious. It's only then that she powers up to her feet and puts one hand on your shoulder, pressing you back into bed, while the other frisks your crotch as she grabs your rod over your clothes, feeling that throbbing mass grow under her touch. "That's more like it! I was getting bored of rubbing myself all on my own anyway."

"I can see that," you answer, one of your hands touching her waist and travelling down to her derriere, exploring the velvety patches of white fur that adorn her peachy skin. You don't even have to reach between her legs to notice she's wet, her blood smoldering as her whole body irradiates with lust. "And what do we have here, hm?" You taunt her, your hand traveling around her waist and immediately reaching for her cunt. Your fingertips are immediately met with her erect clitoris, soaked with her own lubes as she rubbed herself prior.

Felicia gives out a shaky mewl as she smiles at you and straightens her body up, her paw rubbing the fully hardened shaft under your pants while she's already salivating at the idea of playing with it, her favorite toy. Her other paw reaches for your hand as you rub her sex, pressing your fingertips into her throbbing clitoris. "That's all your fault!" She jokes, before a louder meow echoes throughout the bedroom as your digits rub her clit even harder; her head thrown back softly as her massive tits bounce and jiggle in the air as she trembles. When she looks at you again, you can see the need for a hard cock in her eyes, a hungry, needy expression etched on her face. "Can we get rid of those clothes already? I need it..."

You don't even need to give her an answer to watch her lithe fingers already start dealing with your pants, undoing the tie keeping your pajama pants in place. As she inches back and leaves bed for a moment just to pull your clothes off of you, you can see her expression go from begging to enthralled as she watches your fully erect cock springing into view, its tip already soaked with precum. She licks her lips and offers you a high pitched mewl as her paw approaches your shaft almost hesitantly. When she finally wraps her fingers around your cock, she stares up at you with that big, bright smile, as you wag one finger at her and tell her to climb back into bed with you. The cat girl does so without daring to question it, and as she does climb onto your bed and straddles your body again, her fingers are firmly laced around your cock as she strokes you passionately, feeling that pre coating her palm as she coos softly with the mere anticipation.

"Good kitty..." You praise her as one of your hands reaches for the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. You feel her heavy, massive breasts pressing against your body as you push your tongue into her mouth, feeling as her whole body vibrates as she purrs at you, while your other hand reaches for her pussy again, this time going past her clitoris and moving straight to her entrance. As your fingers worm their way around her plump labia and explore the rim of her honeypot, she mewls into your mouth again, breathing deeply as lust has already taken over her; your tongues spar like fighters, almost as hard as how Felicia rubs her whole body into yours, her own way of letting you know just how bad she needs you. Your fingers grip a handful of her blue hair as you hold her in for longer into that kiss, and not for a second does she protest it; in fact, she gets more and more playful, even a bit aggressive, as she makes out with you, biting your lips with her sharp teeth and getting a taste of your saliva.

Her hips start swaying back and forth as she docks your shaft between her pussy lips, grinding her soaked, plump sex against yours, as she pushed her body up again, breaking your kiss. Felicia is in heat in more ways than one, her body irradiating desire as she breathes in and out heavily, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she drools, as she grinds herself on your cock, one of her hands resting on your stomach while the other squeezes her own oversized tits, scratching and poking into her own skin with her sharp claws as she feels her puffed out nipples prodding her palm. "You're gonna breed me today, aren't you?" She asks, almost begging for a positive response, giving you a gleeful smile as she reaches for the tip of your cock once more, rubbing the bulge with her thumb while her other hand pinches her areolas, her nipples slowly starting to ooze with fresh milk. "Look at how heavy they are..." She stares down at her own boobs, as a drop of milk dances between her fingers.

"Oh, fuck," you celebrate, your hands quickly reaching for her two tits, grabbing them with gusto and squeezing them, feeling her flesh mold itself around your fingers. It wouldn't take long before her both nipples secreted more milk, a cute spray of white being spat by her breast before prankster droplets leaked in a steady stream, trickling down your fingers and knuckles before coating the back of your hand. "That's why they felt so heavy and juicy..." You praise her, prompting the cat to let out a growly meow, as the way her body vibrates as she purrs makes her voice trill.

With another powerful squeeze, you feel her tits weighing on your palm as another squirt of milk coats your waist, and that's more than enough of an invitation for you to come taste it. Reaching for the back of Felicia's neck again, you pull her down just enough for your face to be able to motorboat those humongous twins, and you immediately bring one of her nipples into your mouth, squeezing her breast and suckign on the areola for that sweet nurturing. As Felicia mewls andshivers, you can feel that tangy sweetness of the cat woman's milk filling up your palate, and your mouth is soon full of it, to the point it overflows from your lips and runs down your chin.

Felicia allows you to take every drop you can get while she strokes your head with one hand, the other still rubbing the throbbing bulge atop your cock, coating her paw and your tip with your thick pre, the tit not contemplated by your lips spraying more milk in the air as prankster droplets dance around your fingertips and run down your arm. That only motivates you to bring your mouth away from the nipple you suck after swallowing Felicia's milk and immediately graze on her other breast, squeezing it vigorously to make it dispense more of that sweetness into your mouth.

With a rapt moan, Felicia fills her mouth as well, grazing on your ear, licking its outer rim and offering soft, purr-like moans. "Does my milk taste good?" She whispers into your ear, and you can only answer with an eager hum of approval while you swallow another mouthful of it. "You're gonna feed me your milk later, too, aren't you?" She begs, sending your senses into frenzy as you once again squeeze her tits vigorously, spraying even more milk all over yourself; your teeth sink into the soft flesh of her breast as you graze on the leaky nipple, and once again she mewls into your ear, she too going into overheat as she proceeds to kiss and (playfully) bite your neck, forcibly removing her tit from your mouth as she tastes your skin and resumes the mad gyrating of her hips, brushing her pussy all over your cock, feeling as the shaft teases her clitoris.

A low-pitched growl escapes your throat as you allow her to nuzzle your neck; you can feel her bushy tail tenderly slapping your legs, her massive paw holding your head still while her other hand still rubs the tip of your cock, but most important of all, you can tell that Felicia is done with foreplay, and is ready to get bred. But if that wasn't clear enough, she's ready to let you know.

"Screw it," Felicia reels back after leaving her teeth marks on your skin, her full, heavy teats dangling in the air for your amusement as she lifts her body and grips your cock with her whole palm, squeezing it in a display of dominance and desire. "I've been wanting this all night, so I'm gonna do it! And you... Get to breed me real good! We're gonna make a full family tonight after you put a full litter in me!"

Felicia surely sounded confident in her goal of being a mother, and it wasn't a thing you've never discussed with her either. The cat woman had moments in which she voiced her desire to make a 'cat dad' out of you, though it would get especially feral and passionate whenever she was in heat... Like this night.

You can feel Felicia rubbing the tip of your dick across her slit, brushing it against her swollen clit, travelling all the way down to her soaked perineum and then back towards her caverns, teasing you before the main event of the night. "I'm ready when you are," you taunt her, feeling those small waves of pleasure coursing through your body before she finally stops her hips in place and positions your shaft in the perfect way for her to sheathe it within her.

When she finally lowers yourself on you, you can feel that she's been ready for this for a while: you feel yourself sliding right in, effortlessly, as her cunt just swallows your cock whole in a single go, and yet that familiar sensation of having your rod squeezed and milked by that strong, surprisingly tight pussy never failed to make you twitch and brace for greatness.

As soon as Felicia touches your legs with her wide derriere, she props her hands on your chest and stares down at you with that hazy glance of someone completely drunk on lust before she starts moving her hips up and down to fuck you, and she's not here to waste any time: she doesn't allow herself (or you) to indulge in the simple feeling of her being filled up by your sex. Instead, she immediately begins slamming her pussy into your crotch, loud slaps of meeting skins echoing throughout the room as she bounces on your rod gleefully. Her snatch is warm and wet with thick grool that runs down your shaft and coats your ballsack, spilling all over the mattress the more she struck your sex with hers.

"H-Holy hit, you weren't kidding," you praise her, blissful surprise in your voice as Felicia (almost too) eagerly works your rod, her claws softly sinking into the skin of your chest as she leans into you and keeps bouncing.

"You have... No idea...!" Felicia answers amidst her growly, purr-like moans, the particular haze to her eyes you see when she gets into that feral state of heat. Slowly, though, that feral attitude gives way to a delighted one, as Felicia keeps bouncing on your shaft, those heavy, leaky breasts flinging droplets of milk all over before she brings her both hands up to her teats to hold them in place, squeezing them and pinching her own nipples just for the pleasure of it, making more of that white sweetness leak from the nubs. Your thirst for more of her nurturing leads you to push up and hold your body in a leaning position with one arm, while your free hand now grips one of her tits once more, bringing her whole areola into your mouth. She meows loudly in response, her now free arm wrapping you closely, almost squeezing you into her, pressing her tit into your face as you growl and heave into the leaky nipple. Her other hand moves behind your head as she covers your skull whole with her massive paw, all while gyrating her hips madly, pistoning your cock in and out of her as if her life depended on it.

With the strong, buff cat woman holding you against her, you can use your other arm to reach for her buttocks, giving her derriere a hearty frisk, helping her smash her hips into yours as you thrust your cock inside of her. She throws her head back in response, her own way of saying she'd go even harder on the paint if she could, but certainly appreciative of your way of dealing with her horniness, all while she gives you another mouthful of milk.

Swallowing it feels like a boost of morale and arousal, as you feel encouraged to grope her ass with your two hands, squeezing her plump rear powerfully while pressing her taint into yours, burying your cock deep inside her caverns, before using all of your strength to get up from bed while still rooted within her. Felicia understands what you're trying to do and help you with that endeavor, wrapping her legs around you and keeping her pussy pressed against your crotch, not moving too much to not throw you off balance, but still squeezing and milking your rod while it's still deeply sheathed inside her pussy.

Once you're on your feet, carrying Felicia, it's your turn to show her how much you want it.

You allow yourself to feel Felicia's snatch pulsate around your cock, caressing and milking it, at the same time your rod throbs back, its veins full of fresh blood and libido, before you take a firm grasp of her derriere again and project your hips forth, sending her lower body back, only to pull her closer again and smash her hips into yours. Another loud gasp escapes Felicia's throat as she meows and purrs loudly, and you gleefully do it again and again, pushing your Felicia's body away from yours with a swing of your hips, only to pull her right back towards your cock, thrusting it as deep as you can with every jolt. "YES!" Felicia celebrates mindlessly as you continue to plunge her; "LET'S HAVE A FULL LITTER TONIGHT!!!"

The mad ravings of the kitten in heat only make you want to go even harder on her, the arch you make with your hips growing wider, the power of your barges increased. You can feel her squeezing your upper body as she hugs you even closer, holding on for dear life as you rock her body with each stab of your cock, the slaps of crotch meeting crotch growing louder and wetter. Images of her drooling and covered in milk and cum fll your mind, and all you know is that she deserves every inch of cock you give her, with every bit of power.

"Here's your litter!" You growl into her ear as you squeeze her ass more fiercely, picking up speed as your crotches keep bumping, your rod plunging ever deeper inside her tight pussy that insists in milking your cock as it goes in and out of her. Felicia is nothing short of delirious as she mewls loudly, throwing her head back again and growling at the moon.

As Felicia's body shifts, so does her gravity center. You feel her body starting to collapse backwards, and the natural thing to do is let her fall onto the bed. As you fall on top of her and pin her into the mattress, the cat girl looks at you with curiosity for the split second you allow her to make sense of the situation before you bring her in for another kiss. Raw, feral, primal, as your tongues do battle; she moans into your mouth as your hands reach under her knees and bring her legs away from your waist, holding them aloft as you press her into the mattress in a mating press predicament.

With your cock still firmly rooted inside Felicia's cunt, you start swinging his hips again, your body gliding over hers as you slowly, lovingly piston your meat in and out of her. She moans more intensely into your mouth as your tongues dance as her pussy seems to pulsate with each thrust, milking your dick. You can feel her powerful legs wrapping around your upper body, almost as if she wished to crush you exactly like her sex lovingly crushes yours even with your pinning her body to the ground by these tree trunk thighs.

Your kiss comes apart and Felicia throws her head back in blissful delight, her long, pointy claws digging holes into the mattress under her as she heaves and gasps loudly with each thrust like the breeding cat she is. Her tits, soft and jiggly, a stark contrast to the rest of her iron body, shake softly with every stab, little droplets of milk daring to escape her erect nipples, still a result of how you attempted to suck them dry not two minutes prior. "Yes...! Yesyesyes, just like this...!" She mewls, a loud cloth ripping noise coming from under her as she tears into the sheets with her feline nails; her voice is shaky and full of pleasure, even though you know she can take it harder than that. "G-Give me your l-love...!"

You put your hands on the mattress and lift yourself up a little bit, overpowering her even more as you start to swing your hips wider and more vigorously now, your crotch bumping into hers with a resounding smack. It only takes one jab for Felicia to growl loudly, an intense purr-like mewl as her eyelids flutter and she drools from the mouth; you can feel the crown of your cock twitching against the tight walls of her cunt as they seem to grow even tighter with how you pick up the tempo and intensity of your breeding dance.

"OH FUCK!" She cries out; "YOU'RE GOING S-SO DEEP INSIDE ME! C-COME ON," she commanded, fiery passion in her voice; "FILL ME UP! PUMP ME FULL OF CUM! YOU BREED ME SO GOOOOOD!"

It's less the word salad she moans into the air and more how her voice is overflowing with delight: you know you're in control, and she loves every second of it. That powerful, strong, sometimes violent catwoman was now a melting kitten, subject to your desire, and loving every second of it.

You lift your body and further overpower your feline companion, pinning her shoulders into the mattress as you stand up, still holding her by the back of her knees, basically flipping her upside down. You then abandon her knees and grab her by the ankles, forcing her to spread her legs even further so you can see the look of surrender on her face.

And just like that you start to fuck her again, pumping her full of cock whenever you squat. her whole body seems to pulsate even harder, as her insides start to constrict your meat within more powerfully than before; you see her eyes rolling as an absent-minded smile crosses her face.

"H-HOLY SHIT!!!" Felicia howls, an even more intense noise of things being ripped apart attempts to overpower the wet slaps of your crotches meeting as she literally scratches a massive tear into the mattress with her enormous claws. Not that you care, as your attention is devoted only to Felicia's pleasure, a sensation of job being well performed with every mewl and plea for you to fuck her more, harder, deeper. With each squat, you feel your cock knocking on the door of her cervix; with each pull, you feel her cunt hugging your meat, her pulsating walls grinding into the throbbing head of your dick.

You watch as one of her hands abandons the mattress and grips one of her tits, bringing the leaking nipple into her mouth as she feeds herself her own breast, muffling her mindless moans of delight as she fills her mouth up with her own milk. This only stimulates to go down on her even harder, vigorously pistoning your cock in and out of her, about ready to give her the litter she desires so badly.

Though, as time goes on, that position grows a bit uncomfortable. With plenty of effort, you remove your cock from her pussy, the crown escaping with a pop, and finally allow her body down onto the bed. "Get on your fours for me," you command.

Felicia takes some time to breathe in, putting herself back together before she flips onto her stomach and raises her hips in some magnificent way of stretching in which her ass points up, exposing her grool-soaked sex, her tail pointed perfectly upwards as it wags from side to side, her spine arched in a way that her face is squished into the mattress, almost swallowed out of view by her massive tits. You take a good glance at that majestic view before Felicia slowly brings her arms back and pushes her upper body up, effectively standing on her fours and purring loudly at you.

You bring a hand to the back of one of her knees again, not to hold her up but to caress the backside of her leg, making your way up to her rump. Her thick, steel muscles are a stark contrast to her velvety skin and the fluffy patches of white fur that cover her body. You feel the palpitating veins of her legs as her blood rushes through her body in a frenzy, the bumps of her muscles, all while gliding your hand ever so softly across her skin, which makes her mewl again in delight, as the anticipation revs her up even more. Her derriere is firm, plump, a delicious touch as you squeeze it in your palm before you run your hand up to her wet cunt, your fingertips exploring her meaty mounds and spreading that thick lube all the way past her asshole up until the base of her tail.

Ultimately, your palm snakes around her cauda and grabs it firmly, pulling it up and making her gasp, a sharp yelp as her butt points upwards even more. She knows you're asserting your ownership over her, and the root of her tail is the best handlebar she could possibly offer you. "P-Put it in already...!" She implores, her voice raspy because of how she purrs.

"Oh, I will," you grin. Your other hand finds the root of your own cock as you direct traffic, leading the tip of your meat up to her pussy. All it takes for the catwoman to tremble and coo again is you rubbing the crown of your dick over her oversized, fully erect clitoris; you can feel the fur of her tail snipping at your palm's skin.

Tugging softly on Felicia's tail to coax her to lean towards you, you slide your dick back into her powerful pussy once more, and immediately feel the warmth and the tightness of her cunt kneading your meat as her walls pulsate and embrace it. Her back arches again as she mewls and throws her head back in delight as you push your cock all the way into her. "Yesssss," she drawls out, her claws digging into the already ruined sheets again, and those roaring moans only grow louder as you start to swing your hips back and forth, quickly picking up your pace to brave the resistance her mighty snatch poses, and before long you're already knocking at her cervix again with your deep thrusting, your crotch smacking her rear vigorously as her grool splatters all over your chest and legs.

You can feel the goose-pimply fur of her tail brushing your chest as the tip of her feline appendage wags back and forth; your free hand digs into her waist, your nails digging into her firm yet peachy skin as you pull her back towards you immediately after you send her body forward with every powerful thrust of your cock.

"FuckfuckfuckfuckFUUUUUCK!!!" Felicia cries out, her upper body slumping as her face now rubs into the mattress, her muffled purrs wetting the sheets as she drools and sweats. As she bites into the linen, her gasps and howls of rapture stain the fabric as her whole body vibrates in sheer delight.

"Let me hear you scream!" You command, your hand leaving her tail and reaching for her long mane of blue. You quickly wrap a handful of Felicia's hair around your hand and pull it back, forcing her body up once again as you use her shiny, wavy locks as your handle. She brings the sheets up with her as her head is forced upwards as she bites into it, her sharp fangs not letting go of the textile. She huffs, growls and gasps into it with every thrust, her mind completely filled with lust and desire.

But the more and the harder you pump her with your dick, the more her mouth starts to gape, until the sheets escape her fangs. The soaked fabric falls from her mouth and you can hear her raspy howls of pleasure again, hoarse and deep. And it's not just the coos escaping her throat: it feels like her whole body is moaning in delight, as she vibrates, her muscles pulsating, her insides throbbing and massaging your meat both on its way in and out. You roar and pull her towards you even harder, vigorous smacks echoing through the bedroom as you pound her with reckless abandon, in order to give her the brood she wants so bad.

"W-we're gonna have... A beautiful litter...!" She muses in her lust-induced torpor, almost as if she'd read your mind. "You'll be... M-My baby daddy...! Please breed me, daddy...!"

Although her mind is clearly hazy, she knows how to push your buttons, and breed her you will. As her caverns keep pulsating around your dick, you bring your hand, still laced with her hair, to her shoulder, and thrusts yourself into her even harder, a loud roar of effort escaping your lungs. The sensation of fucking that tight, strong cunt is exhilarating, but you're too taken by the overwhelming pleasure that is to have that snatch milking your shaft for your cum to consider how lucky you are to be able to fuck such a magnificent specimen.

As the sensitivity starts to bubble, shivers running up and down your spine, your grip on her waist becomes even more intense, almost in a way her skin could break if not for the fact she's apparently made of steel. "I'm gonna... Cum inside of you...!" You alert her, and this only sends her into an even madder frenzy.

"YES!!! I NEED YOUR CUM INSIDE ME! WE'RE GONNA MAKE A FAMILY!!!" She screams brainlessly, the anticipation of being pumped full with jizz sending her mind into overdrive as her whole body seems to vibrate in happiness with the idea.

You tug on her hair a bit more violently as a powerful release comes to you, striking your spine like lightning. With a loud cry of effort and pleasure, you push your rod into Felicia's cunt one more time, lodging it deep inside her caverns as your sperm starts escaping your shaft. She lets out a shaky meow as she feels your warm batter filling her up, her back arching once more in delight as her nails puncture more holes into the mattress, now ruined beyond repair. Shockwaves course through body bodies, and you can feel yourself vibrating in the same frequency as her as you enjoy the moment together. Dose after dose, you pump her full of your semen, to the point you can feel her pussy overflowing with a thick, almost creamy grool and jizz; it runs down her legs and gets caught up in her patches of fur.

Finally, after pumping her with (what you think is) all of your milk, you pull out of her snatch and notice your cock is soaked with cum, yours and hers, as well as the sheets. Felicia's mewls, albeit subdued, are shaky and filled to the brim with delight as, once again, her ass points upwards as she stretches, and you can see the excess cum ooze from her creampied cunt. "W-Wow..." You gasp for air; "we've made a mess."

She doesn't answer immediately, instead giving you a mischievous purring mewl before turning around to see you, greeting you with an impish smile and a naughty idea. With a wicked glance, Felicia immediately brings her mouth up to your cock and starts licking your sex clean, starting with your crotch and then planting kisses on your shaft before finally reaching the crown, bringing it inside her mouth to lap up all the spunk and lubes coating it. "Ghk-- FUCK!" You gasp, throwing your head back as Felicia starts gleefully sucking your sensitive dick, tracing the shape of your tip with her tongue as she laps up the fluids, eventually taking the time to swallow them before she continues, opening her mouth wide to take your dick in her mouth deeper each time as she grooms you. "S-Shit... F-Felicia... I'm gonna...!"

She hums in affirmation, as she knows where this is going and she wants exactly that to happen. She gladly puts you through the beautiful torture of having your cock sucked after that intense orgasm as she makes sure your rod is completely clean, even going so far as to take her time licking your balls and the inside of your thighs to make sure no inch of your skin is 'dirty' with her grool, before coming back to your cock, throating it like a pornstar as she gags on it, pretty much fucking her own face with your prick.

"You're gonna make me cum again!" You alert her, loud and clear now; "I'm g-gonna nut down your throat if you keep--!"

That alert only served to make Felicia even more eager to deepthroat you, as she starts to dive towards your crotch, rubbing your crotch with her nose like a kitten offering kisses, gulps and gasps escaping her lungs every time the head of your cock teases the back of her throat; her nails dig into your rear as she holds you in place, waiting for her tasty treat.

With another roar of pleasure, even louder than the previous one, you offer Felicia a second serving of cum. As you spray her throat with your batter, she immediately gargles on it before throwing her head back, retching for a second before she's delightfully surprised by fresh, hot jizz covering her face as your cock paints her face almost as white as her fur. And even though this new load of nut isn't as thick as the first one, there's something endearing about how it runs down her face and she catches it with her tongue before it goes past her chin.

Your body slumps back as you sit on the bed and watch as Felicia laps up the sperm on her face, and then lowers herself on the sheets and starts licking those clean too, lapping up the semen on the fabric that hasn't yet dried up or seeped into the mattress to the best of her efforts. And finally, when she's done, she swallows everything and raises her head proudly, smiling at you and letting you know, with her mouth agape, that she's done with the grooming job. "Aren't I a good girl?" She asks, her voice still raspy.

"The best," you praise her, bringing one hand to her head to pet her, eliciting more purrs as she scratches herself with her feet. This hardbody kitten's flexibility is something else. "There's a reason why I'm your #1 fan. Well, several reasons, actually, but this is certainly up there. Are you... Going to try and sleep now? It's really late."

"...oh," Felicia blinks, making sense of the time and how you woke up in the middle of the night to tend to her needs. "I guess I should. Are you gonna be fine, though? I mean, I kinda... Destroyed your bed."

It's only then that you notice the claw marks all over the bedsheets, the ruined linen and the punctured mattress. After the small shock, you can only sigh and smile down at her. "You know what?" You pet her head lovingly, glad that you woke up for no apparent reason, if it meant putting a smile on that beautiful woman's face. "If we're gonna put a full-ass litter in you... Worth it. We'll think about it tomorrow."

As Felicia cuddles up to you with a smile after your proposal, you pet her head once again... And watch, with the corner of your eye, that her pussy is still overflowing with jizz, and it's running down her buttocks and pooling on the mattress. Yes, you're going to need a new bed...


End file.
